


My patient

by metatmidnight



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metatmidnight/pseuds/metatmidnight
Summary: A short little MerDer moment that I wish would have happened in episode 17 of season 2.





	My patient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Palma).



Hospitals were supposed to be the safest place on the planet, and they were, so far. 

Until some dumbass came in with a bomb inside of him. Really, how stupid can a person be? How do you even manage to do that and still be alive? 

Derek, though angry, was sympathetic to the man's wife. She was a screaming, crying, hysterical mess and for the right reasons. Their children needed their daddy, as stupid as he and that best friend of his was. 

Each time Cristina came back into his O.R., he asked her how the girl with the bomb in her hand was doing. The first time he asked her, she nodded and said the girl was good. The second time, she hesitated, before finally telling him that it wasn't the paramedic who was holding the bomb anymore.

"It's Meredith. The girl with the bomb is Meredith."

For the first time since he started the operation, he took his off of his patient's brain and stared at Cristina. Hoping she was lying or just messing with him to keep him on his toes. The look on her face said otherwise. 

He didn't have time to react because the sound of his patient's monitor beeping made him jump right back into the brain operation. Dr. Bailey's husband, Tucker, was brought in after a bad car accident and Derek was not about to let himself be blamed for his death, should he die, and the man didn't deserve to die either. He was driving here to watch his son be born, and Derek wanted to make sure he'd live to see his newborn baby. 

The thought of Meredith with the bomb shook him to his core and he honestly didn't know if he'd last any longer. Somehow he was able to finish with a clear head.

Still, the thought of her feeling so scared and alone and that she was probably going to die made him absolutely crazy. If she died, the only memories he would have left are the ones involving Addison and all the regret he has for choosing her instead of Meredith, his one and only true love. 

Glass breaking and a loud bang made him go out into the hallway, assuming the worst. Meredith was dead, wasn't she? They let her die, they let her die! He was already feeling the anger rise in him. 

Not wanting to really believe that she was dead, he began walking around, looking for any sign of human flesh or a body (if the bomb would even leave anything left). He searched for a bit and was about to go into the room where he was told that the bomb operation was taking place when he saw something. 

Blue scrubs. A body. He walked closer.

"Meredith!" He called, getting down on his knees, being careful to avoid the small fires on the ground. "God, no, Meredith!"

She was unconscious, of course. The impact of the explosion either killed her or hurt her head bad from the fall she had obviously taken. He started shaking her, just to see if she could wake up on her own. 

Much to his amazing surprise, her eyes did flutter open to reveal those beautiful blue eyes that he's come to know and love staring into. "Derek?" Her voice was nothing louder than a whisper. "You're here, alive... the bomb... oh my god, he died..."

He brushed a few strands of hair off her forehead and smiled because she was awake and not dead. "You don't know how happy I am that you're okay."

She smiled and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Being here. Thank you. I'm sure Addison wouldn't like this-"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Why did she always have to bring her up? "Oh for gods sake Meredith, you're hurt. You're a patient now. My patient. I'm supposed to help my patients in any way I can."

A familiar sparkle appeared in her eyes, and a small smirk. "Really? So she wouldn't mind if I," she leaned up and kissed his cheek, letting her lips stay on it when she continued, "did this?"

He slowly pulled her face off and she frowned, disappointed. And afraid that she had just crossed another line. He wouldn't want to cheat on his wife, right? 

Before she could say anything else, he smirked as well. "You are my patient, after all." He brought his lips onto hers.


End file.
